Historical One Day More
by EnjolrasloverofLiberty
Summary: I started making parodies to Les Mis' "One Day More" about history. Enjoy!
1. 1832- South Carolina

Nullification Crises of 1832

Webster:  
One day more!  
Another day, another destiny.  
This never-ending road to unity;  
These men who seem to know my speech  
Will surely come and vote for me.  
One day more!

Clay  
I did not live until today.  
How can I live when we are divided?

Webster  
One day more.

Henry Clay and symbolic South:  
Tomorrow will be voting day  
And yet with you, my world has started!

Symbolic North  
One more day all on my own.

Clay and symbolic South  
Will we ever solve this?

Symbolic North  
One more day about the tariff.

Clay and symbolic South  
I want to end this fight

North  
Strong economy I might have known.

Clay and symbolic South  
And I know I will be true!

symbolic South  
But the tariff is too high

Calhoun  
One more day before the vote!

Clay  
Do I follow where he goes?

Calhoun  
And to nullify for freedom

Clay  
Shall I join my brothers there?

Calhoun  
When our ranks begin to form

Clay  
Do I fight or compromise?

Calhoun  
Will you take your place with me?

ALL  
The time is now, the day is here!

Webster  
One day more!

Jackson  
One more day to nullification,  
We will nip it in the bud!  
I will join these nullifiers  
They will wet themselves with blood!

Webster  
One day more!

Various Congressmen  
Watch 'em run amuck,  
Catch their seats as they lose,  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free for all,  
Let's ignore a law  
That will be their doom  
Calhoun is a goner  
So he won't miss much!

Students (2 Groups)  
1: One day to a new beginning

2: Raise the palmetto flag high!

1: Every man obey the law!

2: Every state will nullify

1: There's a new world for the winning

2: There's a new world to be won

ALL  
Do you hear the people sing?

Clay  
My place is here, I compromise!

Webster (overlapping)  
One day more!

Jackson (overlapping)  
I will join these nullifiers  
I will follow where they go  
I will learn their little Secrets,  
I will know the things they know.

Jackson (overlapping)  
One more day to revolution  
We will nip it in the bud  
We'll be ready for these nullifiers

North (Overlapping)  
One more day all on my own...  
one more fight about the tariff!

Corrupt Congressmen:  
Here's a little dip!  
There's a little touch!

Clay and South (Overlapping)  
I did not live until today...  
how can I live when we are divided?

ALL

Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our God in Heaven has in store!  
One more dawn  
One more day  
ONE DAY MORE!


	2. 1860

Lincoln  
One day more!  
Another day, another destiny.  
This never-ending road of the union;  
These men who seem to compromise  
Will surely come a second time.  
One day more!

Lee  
I did not live until today.  
How can I live without Virginia?

Lincoln  
One day more.

Lee and Virginia  
Tomorrow is the Civil War  
And yet with you, my world has started!

Sumner  
One more day all on my own.

Lee and Virginia  
Will we ever fight this out?

Sumner  
One more day forgetting slavery

Lee and Virginia  
I was born to be with you.

Sumner  
What a life they might have known.

Lee and Virginia  
And I know I will be true!

Sumner  
But old Lincoln doesn't care!

Robert Rhett  
One more day before the storm!

Lee  
Do I follow with the North?

Rhett  
At the palmetto of freedom.

Lee  
Shall I join my brothers there?

Rhett  
When our ranks begin to form

Lee  
Do I stay loyal to the South?

Southerners  
Will you take your place with me?

ALL  
The time is now, the day is here!

Lincoln  
One day more!

Thaddeus Stevens  
One more day to the secession,  
We will nip it in the bud!  
I will join these little rebels  
They will wet themselves with blood!

Lincoln  
One day more!

The people on both sides who just want glory and money  
Watch 'em run amuck,  
Catch 'em as they fall,  
Never know your luck  
When there's a Civil War!  
Here a cheap gun  
Come buy it from us  
Most of you are goners  
So you won't miss much!

Students (2 Groups)  
1: One day to a new beginning

2: Raise the flag of freedom high!

1: Every state speaks for himself

2: and the union will be strong!

1: There's a new world for the forming

2: There's a union that is formed

ALL  
Do you hear the people sing?

Lee  
My place is here, I fight with you!

ALL  
Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our God in Heaven has in store!  
One more dawn  
One more day  
One day more!


End file.
